Erebor Coffee
by Heizeru-Chan
Summary: Modern day AU, first person POV Where Bilbo is a bright young University student, who stumbles into a coffee that his friends have told him about. Multiple chapter. Thorin x Bilbo. From Thorin's Eyes coming soon! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys welcome to my fic! Me and my friend BilbosBooty are writing this and she's writing Thorin's side to it! If you read both then you'll understand more! Love ya! Byeee**

* * *

**Erebor coffee.**

Bilbo POV.

It looked like a really nice day today; maybe I should get some coffee from that new shop that just opened down the street. I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder, shoved my glasses and left my apartment.

I'm Bilbo Baggins; I'm a student of folk lore at Mordor University and a member of the university council. I work at a local clothing range call 'The Shire' which I amazingly get student discount on and employee discount so I can get all of my novelty t-shirts for like 10% of the price. I lost my both of my parents when I was very young to a house fire and since then I've been brought up by various different family members.

The streets where bustling for an early Saturday morning, music played into my ears as I pushed my glasses up my nose. I bumped into someone and mumbled an apology as I gripped my bag harder. I was never good in busy areas; I always tended to have a slight panic attack. Finally I spotted the coffee shop just ahead. My heart raced as people rushed towards me. I grabbed the door handle of the shop and hurled my way in. A small bell above the door rang happily. I stood for a second to gather bearings and looked around.

It was a quaint little coffee shop, a couple of tables sat outside and another six tables sat around the edge of the room, at the back was the counter with a marbled brown top and an antique cash register sitting quiet happily next to the tip jar. I shifted my gaze to the guy behind the counter; he was wiping down the glossed surface with a slight frown on his face. The guy had his hair tied back in a messy pony tail; his face was well chiselled with rough facial hair lining his strong jaw. His eyes were deep set with dark rings under them. His t-shirt was tight over his broad chest and his arms looked strong, the batman insignia was somewhat stretched.

I tried to force my eyes away from his chest, his frown grew deeper as he noticed me staring.

"I'm not really batman you know" The guy at the counter said from across the room.

"Uhh….what?" I frowned, moving my eyes up to his. Forcing my feet to move from the stop I was still in from when I entered, venturing over the shiny counter I looked at the price list. _Oh gods I can't even read half the things on this list!_ Panicking slightly I decided to go with my usual Starbucks order. "Double brewed, low fat vanilla Frappuccino, with two espresso shot, whipped cream topping, cherry sprinkles and a caramel swirl please!" Smiling happily to myself that I finally got it right.

The guy then turned to the price list frowning lightly, his mouth hung open as if to say 'what the hell is this guy on'.

"We sell coffee not ice cream!" Came a voice from behind a hatch in the wall. I jumped a little at the sudden noise.

"Well…we do sell ice cream. So you want a cold coffee with whipped cream and sprinkles yeah?" He asked me, I nodded quickly.

The dark haired man started to collect all the things for the coffee, pulling jars out and turning the coffee machine on. He was looking around rather hurriedly, pulling up a stool and looked in the overhead cupboards. I sat down at one of the tables near the counter, unpacking my bag of my books and my iPad and then I saw a flash of olive skin in the corner of my eye, turning slightly I saw that his shirt had risen up a tiny bit, showing as much skin that made my heart rate elevate. Dragging my eyes downwards to rest on his tight jeans, making his backside look nice and firm. I then spotted a name tag pinned to his barrister's apron; in rather fancy writing it said 'Thorin Oakenshield'

"Dwalin! Have you got the spray cream in there!?" Thorin called through to the kitchen.

"No, why in Durin's name would I have it!?" This mysterious Dwalin guy called back through. Thorin shook his head and jumped off the stool and disappeared into the kitchen.

Oh gods why was I staring at his backside…? It looked so firm and lovely and grabbable. I pushed away all the thoughts that began to cloud my mind and focused on my iPad, I tapped on my angry birds app and it sprang to life. I could live on this game forever, that is if I didn't get so violent whilst playing, I remember one time when I was Starbucks waiting for my coffee that I got really angry with the game that I shouted at the poor guy behind the counter, he looked truly terrified back then…

Thorin poked his head around the door frame, "Dwalin is just gunna pop out and get some spray cream because apparently there's no point in having any if no one orders some!" His voice began to rise as he shouted in the kitchen as muffled curses filled the air, I couldn't understand most of the curses they must've been a different language or something.

"Awwww what the fuck you stupid birds!" I unexpectedly shouted out at my iPad screen, Thorin looked back at me with wide eyes, his jaw dropped.

"Ahh man you on Angry birds? I know the feeling, but seriously you should hear Dwalin on Temple run" Thorin chuckled as he sat in front of me, butterflies filled my stomach as I finally got a better look at Thorin's face, the deep blue of his eyes hit me like a brick wall. Such a deep colour along with the dark rings under his eyes made him look more dramatic.

"So then, what's your name?" Thorin asked as he rested his chin on his hand, an eyebrow arched slightly as my face flushed.

"Bilbo Baggins at your service" I said in a sing song voice as I winked cheekily at him, chuckling lightly as a soft blush settle on his sharp cheeks. My eyes widened at the sight as I clicked off the angry birds app.

Thorin looked down at my books on the table, nudging some aside and his eyes widened. "So you go to MU?" He mused as he flicked through my note book.

I nodded quietly packing away my iPad, "Yup I'm a freshmen and I major in Folk Lore" I watched as he flicked through, then I noticed he stopped on the page where I'd badly written a Wincest fan fiction, blushing madly I pulled it out of his hands before he had chance to read it. "Haa...yeah that's my own work don't read it.." I chuckled nervously as I realised it was open on a really smutty part on the fic. Shoving the notepad back into my bag before anything else could fall out.

"No way! I did Folk Lore back in the day!" Thorin laughed happily, "Yeah I had Professor Gandalf back then and he was like the most eccentric loon anyone could ever meet!" I laughed softly, waiting for Thorin to continue. "You couldn't even walk into his classes without him questioning you"

"I have Professor Gandalf too!" I exclaimed, "He questions me all the time when I say good morning" I chuckled happily, I watched as he looked through my actual notes, watching his face change whenever he flipped the page then he frowned.

"Are you doing okay in class?" He asked, I stared at him in shock whilst his face was like stone. "I mean, I'm not being picky or anything but there're a few things in your notes that aren't exactly right…" he opened onto a page with my handwriting all over it. "Like here…when Ilύvatar found out that Aulë had created the Dwarves, he didn't smite them himself, Aulë was going to do it of his own accord to show his regret at angering his father." He quoted the Silmarillion "'_**Then Aulë took up a great hammer to smite the Dwarves; and he wept**_.' But in the end Ilύvatar saw Aulë's grief and that the Dwarves were scared and he spared them '_**But Ilύvatar had compassion upon Aulë and his desire, because of his humility; and the Dwarves shrank from the hammer and were afraid, and bowed down their heads and begged for mercy**_.' And there's this bit here," he said as he pointed to another section on the lore of Dwarves. "When the Seven Fathers of Dwarves were laid to rest in stone by their maker, whom they called Mahal, to await the coming of the first born, you say they were all laid in pairs, but in fact Durin the Deathless was lain alone at Mount Gundabad." He looked up to me, his gaze filled with concern, "You know I could always give you a hand with your work if you like? I _have_ got a degree in it after all, and it's not like I have much to do."

I knew I'd been doing crap in my work, but every time walks into the damn lecture hall I swear we all get high our something from that pipe he always has on him. I looked up at Thorin with big eyes, his own eyes where shining the softest of blues. "It would be amazing if you could tutor me." I blushed madly only just realized that I had blurted that out. Thorin grinned lightly and closed my note book.

The bell above the door rang happily as the big man, of whom they called Dwalin, barged into the shop with three to four plastic bags filled to the brim.

"Dwalin! I only asked for spray cream!" Thorin accused as he stood up, his pony tail swaying slightly as he moved over to his friend.

"There was a sale on so I took advantage you see!" Dwalin answered back, pushing past Thorin horridly, glaring at me in the process and making his way into the back.

Thorin turned to look back at me, a gentle smile rested on his lips as he continued to make my coffee, "He gets like that, he doesn't mean to be a grump all the time."

"I HEARD THAT RUKHSUL MENU!" Dwalin shouted through, Thorin jumped at the sound then we both broke into laughter, I had to grab my stomach to stop it from hurting as Thorin wiped tears from his eyes and tried to get up from the floor.


	2. Study Date

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is now up! BilbosBooty is gunna upload hers soon! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember to R&R**

* * *

**Erebor Coffee**

**Chapter 2**

I ended up leaving Erebor coffee two hours longer then I had hoped, but I did leave with a study date and Thorin's number. The mid afternoon sun was shining brightly as I let a broad smile fill my face, walking down the street and back to my apartment.

My apartment was small but not too small; it had all the things I needed to get me through. Throwing my keys into the dish next to the door I trudged into my living room, I went to push open the wide bay windows to shoo away some pigeons that had decided to coo very loudly. Flopping down on my sofa I looked at the back of my hand where Thorin had written his number and when to meet for the study date, which was, incidentally, tonight. My phone buzzed happily in my pocket which I frantically forced out of my tight jeans pocket. I shouldn't have gotten a silicon phone case. Staring at my penguin phone case I flipped it and looked at the screen, I had a message off Kili.

'**YOOOO BILBOO GUESS WHAT I GOOOOT**' The message read, we always sent messages in caps. Only true a friendship text in caps. I replied with a smile on my face.

'**WHAT**' I replied.

'**MY UNCLE GOT ME AND FILI A JOB IN HIS CAFÉ YO**' I chuckled lightly.

'**OFF FOR A SHOWER NOW BBY TALK LATER**' I put my phone back into my pocket as I walked through to the bathroom. I leaned over the bath as I turned on the hot water, waiting for it to warm I checked my phone again. I had another message off Kili.

'**OKAY DOKEY BBY HAVE FUN ;)**' He said, he was a cheeky little shit, but he was funny as hell. I went through my music finding my anime openings playlist and put them on full blast. The Attack on Titan opening blasted out as I started to remove my shirt, singing along to the German bits and belting out the Japanese that I always had stuck in my head. Tugging down my jeans I threw them against the door and pulled back the shower curtain. Letting the hot water fall over my face I let all of today's events soak in. How both me and Thorin laughed so hard together, chatting about my course and giving me tips and ideas. How he grabbed my hand and scrawled his number onto it, luckily I saved his number into my phone before I left. My phone then switched songs and one of the Bleach OST's came on.

Rubbing the shampoo into my wavy hair I sang along to the only English song on my phone, dancing around happily rinsing my hair and washing my body. Once I was fully clean and soap free I climbed out the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist as I wandered through to my bedroom. I had a three quarter bed, because I was too small for a normal double and I never have anyone to share a bed with so this bed was just right for me. I had a large wardrobe standing proudly in the corner next to my antique desk, all the windows in my flat where large and everything was brightly lit in the afternoon sun. I rummaged around my wardrobe, looking for my 'come at me bro' t-shirt, which was neatly folded at the bottom. Jumping into some fresh skinnies as I checked my hair in the mirror, it was starting to go wavy again but I was cool with that.

Thorin wanted me over at his flat for around 7 tonight, it was just gone 4 now so I decided to get some food. Hmm…what to have, I rummaged through the cupboards in my kitchen, I only had pasta and a couple of bread cakes. I moved away from the cupboards and searched the freezer; thankfully it was well stocked so I pulled out a box of microwave fries and two mini pizzas. Turning the radio on full blast I danced around the kitchen, the microwave dinged and the pizzas were ready. It was already half 6 by the time I had cleaned up everything, watched some shows and reblogged a ton of stuff on Tumblr.

I pulled on my purple converse, packed my bag and locked my apartment, as I walked down the hall my neighbour poked his head out and waved as I passed, smiling nicely in reply. I hopped down the stairwell and out the main lobby. The sun was beginning to set as I got to the coffee shop, I checked my phone, and it was just past 7pm so I sent Thorin a message.

'**I'm outside now...dunno how to get in x' **with a little swishing noise the message sent. I stood against the door of the shop waiting for a reply.

'**Haha, okay I'll be down in a sec x'** I could hear footsteps on metal stairs so I turned into the noise, Thorin poked his head out from around the corner. "Come on up!" He said happily. I followed him around the corner to see a metal staircase that lead up to apartment doors. As we walked up the stairs in a weird silence I could swear I could hear some singing badly along to a Queen Song. "Mines the top floor seeing as I own this building" He grinned as we got to the top floor apartment door. Thorin opened the door and invited me in. It was a mess. His entire flat was one big mess.

"Nice... place you have here" I mumbled, Thorin beamed a smile at me.

"I've literally only just tidied up so excuse any mess" He chuckled as he sat on the sofa, I pulled off my shoes and sat in the armchair opposite him. He had his hair tied back, the ends were still wet…I guess he's had a shower, blushing furiously I coughed to cover my face.

"So then, have you brought the stuff you need?" Thorin asked me, he tucked some loose hair behind his ear as he picked up notepad off the coffee table.

I nodded quickly, "Yup, I've brought my books, my iPad and my funky lucky pens!" I grinned as I patted my bag. I had a weird thing about collecting stationary that I don't even need put there just so many different pens and cute designs I just can't stop myself from buying pens and pencils and rubbers and flexi rulers! Thorin chuckled at my stupid grin on my face.

"Good! Did you want a drink before we start?" He asked as he stood up, "I've got beer, coffee, some tea I think" I watched as Thorin wandered into the kitchenette and flicked the kettle on, he lent against the counter his strong arms crossed over his tight chest. I couldn't take my eyes off him, he was looking at the floor a small grin making his cheeks perk up softly.

My throat went dry, "Uhm…I'll have a tea please!"

I watched as Thorin searched through the cupboards, and then emerge with a box of tea in hand. "Uhh, I have this" He said, showing me the box, it had a gold ban across the top with a weird name scrawled within the gold band. "Peach and Cherry Blossom Green Tea, sounds like your kind of thing. I stole it from Dwalin last time I was round…it smells of flowers" He added, giving the box a quick sniff before letting me smell it. It did indeed smell of flowers, hints of peaches filled my nose.

"That sounds lovely!" I said as Thorin turned back to making the coffee and tea, he looked confusingly at the box and back at the kettle; I called across "You're not supposed to put milk in green tea! And sometimes you can put lemon in" He nodded and quickly made the drinks and returned to the sofa, passing me a mug. It wasn't too hot in my hands, I had thick skin. Holding the mug close I blew away the steam and took a sip, it was just right.

"So what have you been learning so far?" Thorin asked, with it only being mid-October we were coming up to some pretty big papers.

"Well, in our studies of the Valar, we've done; the beginning of days, the creation of the three races, and we're just starting a study on the evil of Melkor" I answered, counting them on my fingers. Gandalf was piling it on us so it was hard to remember the order. "And in our First Age study we've learned about; Tuor's coming to Gondolin and part Túrin's childhood." Thorin nodded. I hope I was getting it all right; I sometimes get mixed up with the dates and little things.

"Do you have any exams or papers due in any time soon?" Thorin asked me, he probably wanted a deadline so he can tutor me more. I had to think about when my next one was.

"Err…I think Gandalf said something about a test next month" I answered, rummaging through my things to see if I had my dairy with me…I did not. How strange.

"Have you had any before this one?" Thorin asked frantically. I'd heard rumours about Dean Saruman and Vice-Dean Elrond kicking out older students for failing, but I doubt they'd do that to me, Elrond liked me too much.

"No, this will be the first one of the year!" I smiled happily, "Actually I'm sort of looking forward to it." I noticed Thorin's face drop, the colour from his cheeks washed away and his eyes wide. Did I say something wrong? Is there something behind me? Is my nose bleeding?

"Haha, errmm, Bilbo? I don't want to be the one to piss on your bonfire…but, errmm, back in my day, if you didn't get over 50% on the first exam on the semester, the Dean and Vice-Dean could kick you off the course." Thorin said as he rubbed his neck, trying not to look like he'd just ruined my life.

"What?!" I half shouted, "Why didn't Gandalf say anything. He said there might be a _little test_, not a massive exam that my entire future depended on." My head was starting to hurt. Why didn't that idiot of a 'professor' tell us!? My chest was beginning to ache, did I bring my inhaler?

"Calm down Bilbo, it'll be okay." Thorin said softly, worry filled his words. I stood up quickly, pacing to the fireplace and glancing at the sword that hung above it. I'm gunna fail for sure now. Oh god I really am gunna fail. Bringing my hands up to my hair I tugged at a curl and paced over to the window.

"I mean how am I ever going to pass if I can't even get the creation of dwarves right?" I ranted, turning away as Thorin rose from his seat and wandered up to me.

"I knew I should never have left home, my cousins said as much, but oh no, I am a Took, I have to go on giant adventures." I could feel a lump in my throat, trying to swallow it down, but failing massively. My eyes began to sting under my glasses, tears threatened to fall. In which they did. A strong hand rested on my shoulder, the thumb gently rubbing the fabric on my jumper.

"Please don't cry Bilbo…" Thorin whispered. My head went light and fuzzy. The floor felt like it was running away from my feet. My ears started ringing and my vision went black.

"Nope..." I whispered and blacked out.

I blinked slowly, opening my eyes slightly I could feel a fresh wave of tears falling into my ears. Was I laid down? What happened? I reached up to rub my eyes, groaning as I began to sit up but Thorin hurried over and tried to push me back down.

"Don't sit up too quickly." Thorin said, "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? Do you need a minute? Here, drink your tea." He fussed around a bit, handing me my mug of tea. I looked at him and caught his gaze, then it hit me. I fainted.

I burst out laughing nervously. "Calm down Thorin, I'm fine really!" I chuckled. "I just fainted, that's all, nothing serious." Thorin gave me a questioning look then he signed.

"Well, if you're sure you're okay." He said. I smiled and nodded, reminding his that he was supposed to be teaching me about the Valar, not mothering me. We got back to studying. Thorin was an amazing teacher, he always got into these massive stories that he says his Grandfather had told him about. I was starting to feel confident about this now. I bet it was Gandalf's pipe fumes that was making me fail.

We had just finished the creation of the elves when Thorin got up and wandered into the kitchen. I was just finishing colour coding my notes. I watched as he walked over and ducked into the fridge. "Bilbo, I'm afraid I only have Beer left." He called over; his head was still in the fridge whilst his butt wiggled slightly as he spoke.

"Okay then, I'll have a beer, I suppose" I replied. I saw Thorin raise his hand with a can in it, the next thing it was whizzing past my head with only millimetres from hitting my face. I squealed loudly and flinched back into the armchair. Then can hit the wall, dinted it and rolled under the sofa. Thorin then poked his head out of the fridge and laughed at me. I scowled at him as he walked back over to the sofa, brushing loose hair behind his ear. Thorin had taken his out of a messy pony about an hour ago. Once he had calmed down he placed the box of beer on the coffee table and threw me another beer. Thankfully I caught it before it hit my face.

"Holy crap!" Thorin exclaimed as he put down his can of beer, it sounded empty as it hit the coffee table. "Is it really 2am?!" He glanced at the clock on the wall, pushing back his long hair from his face.

"Oh god yeah it is and all!" I freaked out a little, hurrying grabbing my bag and pens, cramming my iPad into my bag, pulling my jumper back over my head. Crap where's my notepad. It's next to Thorin, okay.

"Why are you rushing around?" I heard Thorin ask.

"Gotta get back, its late!" I almost shouted at him, looking around for my glasses in a blind panic.

"It's a really rough area here at night, I'm not letting you walk home at this time" I had my back to him, pulling on my shoes quickly. Then his words hit me. Did he just ask me to stay the night? Turning slowly to face him, my cheeks flushed as one of my glasses lenses started to steam up, whipping them off quickly. Trying to make it look cool like Clark Kent does in Superman. Unfortunately they got caught on my ear and fell to the floor. Oh god I'm making such a fool of myself!

Thorin chuckled happily; I stared at him for like a minute then shut my mouth. "Are…are you asking me to stay the night?" his smile grew, he nodded quickly. "Uhm…Where will I sleep?" I could feel another stupid blush cover my face, damn my stupid blushes!

"I have a sofa bed if that's okay with you?" Thorin asked as he began to remove the sofa cushions off, I got a brief look at what was under it. I am _not _sleeping in that. Seriously, it was green with what looked like yellowing stains on the mattress. Just the thought of sleeping in it made me feel dirty.

"Uhh…do you have any other beds?" I asked, "I have a really bad dust allergy and my asthma could flare up any moment if I sleep on that." Any excuse to not sleep on that death trap. Thorin gave me a look I couldn't read. I looked down at the floor; my shoes weren't even tied properly. Thorin cleared his throat loudly.

"There's only one other bed…and that's mine…I could sleep on the sofa and you can have my bed if you want?" Thorin asked, pulling his hair back and tying it into a loose pony tail, his shirt rose up slightly as he did so. A thin trail of dark hair covered his stomach, or what I could see of it anyway.

"If that's okay with you" I replied, scratching the back of my head. I wonder what his room was like; did he have a big bed? I hope so, I can starfish then, I like starfishing. Thorin smiled and nodded.

"Come on I'll show you my room!" Thorin said happily. I kicked my shoes back off and dropped my bag on the armchair. I only just noticed the '_Stairway to Heaven'_ poster on the wall going up the stairs. Thorin's room took up most of the loft space of his apartment; it had rock band posters on the walls along with photos of friends. There was a large window on one wall that had a view of the buildings across the road. "Yeah, well, this is my room…or as my nephews call it…the _love loft…_please don't ask, they're both idiots" He chuckled softly. "The bathroom is just through that door; if you need anything just shout"

I smiled sweetly at him and walked further into the room, his bed was king-sized with an oaken bedframe. It looked strong and sturdy. "Uhm… I didn't pack anything to sleep in…" I mumbled, fumbling with the hems of my jumper. Thorin looked like he was thinking then suddenly hurried across the room to his wardrobe, throwing jeans and t-shirts onto the floor. He popped back up with an oversized '_Charlemagne: The Omens of Death__' _band t-shirt and threw it at me.

"There you go" Thorin said, "Okay then, I'll see you in morning" And with that, he left the room.

Okay. I felt awkward. I looked down at the shirt in my hand, it felt soft and loved. I walked over to the bed and sat down, the bed was so comfy. I pulled off my jumper and the t-shirt beneath it, dropping them to the floor beside the bedside table, placing my shoes beside them I pulled Thorin's t-shirt on. It smelt musky like a lingering aftershave mixed with softener. I stood up and slipped out of my jeans and climbed into the bed. It was huge; I could roll over in it about 7 times and not roll out of bed.

The sheets were soft and warm. I curled up into my usual ball with the quilt pulled up to my mouth, I had a thing about having things rubbed against my bottom lip, ever since I was a child I liked it. Sighing I snuggled up into the feather pillows, letting my face sink into it. Gradually I began to warm up and stretched. God this bed was big; I felt bad because Thorin gave up his own bed for me…it was a nice bed though. Finally I fell asleep hugging one of the pillows with the quilt between my legs.

I thought I was dreaming, but then I felt like I was falling then I did that weird twitchy thing and woke with a start. Groaning softly I rubbed my face and looked at the digital clock next to me, it was half 3 in the morning. Ughhhh. I rolled over, reaching out blindly to just feel nothing next to me. I felt kind of lonely in this bed. I got up and padded to the bathroom, squinting at the light I went to the toilet. After flushing I wandered back into the dark room.

"Should I go downstairs?" I mused to myself, "Thorin might still be awake, he looks like the kind of guy who could stay up all night and not be fazed by it." I nodded to myself and turned the lamp on so I didn't fall over anything. Padding down the stairs I noticed that the light was off but a blue haze filled the room, the TV was still on but on standby.

Thorin was asleep on the sofa bed; blanket half on the floor and his hair over his face. I peered over the back of the sofa and looked at him, sure his mouth was open and such but he had no shirt on so I tried my very best not to look at his chest. I nudged his shoulder slightly, he stirred and mumbled "Fucks sakes Kili…don't piss off those elves…" Huh? Thorin then opened his eyes and yawned loudly pressing the palms of his hands into his face. "Oh…Bilbo, it's just you…hmm…what is it?" he asked, his voice was all rough from sleeping.

"Uhm…I know this is weird but…I feel lonely in that big bed…and stuff" I could feel my face turn red. Thorin stretched loudly and yawned again.

"It's okay" He said, sitting up. "It's easy to feel lonely in that bed, I'll come up if that's okay" Thorin stood slowly, stretching for a while. He was only in his boxers, his strong thigh muscles flexed under his skin and his abs tensed. I was then distracted by a very loud yawn type of noise then looked up to his face, half hidden in the dim lighting.

"Y-yeah! That would fine…" I said, trying to not sound eager. I wandered back up the stairs, Thorin behind me. The bedside lamp was still on as I climbed back into the bed, Thorin climbing in on the other side, he let out a groan as he rolled around, finding his spot. I turned to face him just as he rolled onto his face. Typical.

I fell asleep not long after Thorin did; the bed had become warmer with two bodies in it. At some points we had our feet tangled together, we fought over the quilt and I had a few kicks to the shins as well.

Morning light filtered through the gaps in the blinds, waking me up slowly. I yawned lazily and blinked the sleep out of my eyes. I shifted slightly but suddenly stopped to find an arm around my waist, looking over my shoulder I found Thorin dead to the world cuddling me close to him. What a cutie.


	3. Protein Shake

**Hey guys, sorry about the late update...I've been ill and then my laptop decided it didn't want to work so I've been on my dads laptop. And then I had really bad writers block. This chapter took too long to write! Any way hope you like! **

* * *

**Erebor Coffee **

**Chapter 3**

I just looked at him. I don't know how long I was staring. Thorin started whimpering in his sleep, his strong brow furrowed slightly as he twitched suddenly, he started mumbling a few things. Something about a stone, gold and fire. He must be having a weird dream. I rolled back over and checked the time; it was on 7:34am, May as well sleep for another hour or so.

I ended up snuggling back into Thorin's arms, breathing in his smell as I drifted back to sleep.

I was rudely awakened by the sound of a blender whizzing downstairs. I groaned and stretched my arms out. Thorin wasn't in bed anymore, his side was cold. He must have gotten up early. Again, I looked at the clock. It was 9:49am, that's a decent sleep in I must say. I rolled out of bed and pulled my jeans on, not bothering to change my top, I needed a shower anyway. Yawning I walked down the stairs into the living room.

Thorin was stood topless in the kitchen, a mug of coffee in his hand as he flicked the blender on and off. He turned as I sat on the worktop next to him.

"Morning!" He said happily, taking a spoonful of powder and tipping it into the jug. The juice in it was a pink colour. Thorin had his hair down this morning, with two braids running down from his ears. I now had chance to notice how strong his face was in profile, his nose was long and straight and his brow was wide. His beard perfectly framed his jaw line. His dark hair rolled off his shoulders and onto his bare chest, where dark hair covered his pectoral muscles, not too much hair to creep my out but just enough to look attractive.

"Morning" I yawned again, rubbing my face as I pulled my eyes away from his chest. "What you making?" I asked as I looked into the blender.

"A protein shake" Thorin announced. He said as he grabbed a pint glass from the cupboard. He filled it to the brim and passed it me. "Here, try it. It's gross!" I took a sip, it didn't taste gross, it tasted faintly of wild berry cheese cake, and along with a hint of what I think was protein powder, even though I've never tried a protein shake before it was pretty damn good.

"That's really nice!" I replied, of course it was nice Thorin made it! His face lit up as his mouth hung open slightly. I wonder if he was going to say anything... Whatever Thorin said always made me laugh. Thorin's cheeks flushed as he continued to stare at me, I thought it was cute at first but now it was getting a tad awkward.

"I-I'm going to the gym later, if you want to tag along?" He stuttered, his face flushed again as if he was shocked at his stutter. I smiled happily a nodded.

"Yeah sure, I'll go" I really didn't have anything to do. If I didn't come last night I would have probably been still sat on the floor playing Skyrim, I tend to get lost a lot on it and spend all night on it. Because I don't have a life.

"Great!" Thorin grinned and started making another shake.

"What's in this by the way?" I asked as I forcefully swallowed down a chunk of what tasted like potato.

"Hmm...there's; milk, protein powder, raspberries, cream cheese, raw eggs. Errmm...a potato and some orange jelly I found in the back of the fridge" I half choked on my next mouthful. Why the hell would anyone put a damn potato in a protein shake!? But why the hell did it taste so damn good?!

I sipped happily away on mine as my stomach decided to make a dying whale noise. Blushing madly as I covered my belly.

"Did you want some breakfast, Bilbo?" He asked, "I think I have some bacon in the fridge, did you want bacon and egg sandwich?" My eyes lit up at the sound of bacon, nodding quickly grinning like an idiot.

Thorin started to fry the bacon as I prepared the bread cakes, making sure mine had plenty of butter on it. The bacon hissed and spat at Thorin's arms, he flinched and yelped away, rubbing his forearms as he chuckled, me laughing along with him. He had a nice laugh, filled with happiness and life.

"Hey, Bilbo" Thorin said around half a mouthful of bacon, "Since we've shared the same bed and studied the same courses, I've been meaning to ask about yourself. I hardly know you." It was true he hardly knew me and I hardly knew him. Finishing my sandwich I put the plate on the table. What the hell should I say about myself?! I'm not a very exciting person.

"Uhm...Well, I live by myself, I'm a university student as you already know. My parents died when I was young and a distant family member is paying for university fees" I rubbed the back of my neck, remembering I still had Thorin's shirt on, his scent drifted up to my nose and I inhaled deeply, my eyes closed slowly. What was I doing again? Oh crap I'm sniffing his shirt in front of him! Dammit Bilbo! Snapping my arm back down I chuckled nervously. "Hehe...I'm a big gamer really, all I do is go on Skyrim and go to work. Really, I'm not that exciting." Smiling happily. "So then, what about you?"

"Well, I run the coffee shop downstairs, and I own the building. Dwalin rents the middle floor for a cut rate because he's an old friend. I have a master's degree in folk lore, with a minor in politics, all paid for by my grandfather's company. However, the year I left university he was ruthlessly overtaken by Smaug enterprises, and he was killed not long after by the local mafia ring. Not a day goes by that I don't curse their don, Azog, for what he did to my family. Once we had discovered what had happened to my grandfather, my father did his best to salvage what he could, but fell into depression and went missing not long after. Then I was left to fix what had happened. So I started a business to try and fund those that had suffered the most from this turn of events. I meet up with a group of them every once in a while to see how they're getting on and everything. About five years ago my brother was gunned down, we assume by Azog's mafia. So now it's just me, my sister and my nephews. But yeah I'm rambling," he smiled sadly; I could see tears filling his subtle blue eyes, threatening to fall any second now.

I just sat and looked at him; his nose had grown red with the thought of his family. His dark hair had fallen over his face, trying to hide his pain. I stood up, pulling my shirt down a little as I walked over to where Thorin was sat. I stood in front of him not quite knowing about what I was going to do. Thorin brought out a hand, his head down, and gripped my arm. He pulled me into him, he arms around my waist, and he squeezed my hips as his shoulders shook slightly. I placed a hand on his head, my thumb stroking his soft hair gently. He let go of my hips and I knelt down in front of him. "It's going to be okay, Thorin" I whispered as I looked into his strong face. "I can see your eyes glittering with the ghost of your past, Thorin" I whispered, trying not to chuckle after I just quoted Harry Potter.

"I bear my heart and soul to you and you make a Harry Potter reference, you little shit." Thorin muttered a smile clear in his voice. I chuckled softly, running my hand through his hair as my free hand rested on his knee. A small silver bead brushed against my wrist, the morning light reflected on it, small carvings traced it surface. It looked perfect against Thorin's dark peppered hair.

His subtle blue eyes rested on mine, I could feel a soft blush cover my cheeks.

"So...uhmm, when do you want to go to gym?" Thorin asked, pulling his eyes away. Did we really have a moment then? It really felt like it. I hope we did, I kind of like him, is that okay?

"Yeah sure!" I said as I stood quickly, pulling the oversized shirt down even more. "I didn't bring any clothes...as you can tell" I motioned to myself. His shirt was so damn comfy; I didn't want to take it off.

"I should have some of my nephews short somewhere, they'll fit you" I watched him as he stood and ran up the stairs.

Holy crap! Why do I keep blushing! It's all Thorin's fault, with his muscled chest and tight abs. And his long, dark hair, I just want to cuddle up in it again; I just want to cuddle up to him again! There was movement upstairs and a load bang then a shout of anger. I chuckled to myself softly. I wonder what Thorin thought of me. I whined loudly, pushing my face into a pillow. It smelt like him as well! I inhaled deeply which ended up as a yawn as Thorin bounded down the stairs.

"Found them!" Thorin called as he waved a pair of shorts above his head.

Thorin threw the shorts at me without any warning; they hit me in the face pushing my glasses into my eye and a mouth full of fabric. I let out a really embarrassing squeal and fell back onto the sofa with a heavy '_whumph'_.

"Sorry!" Thorin shouted, "I keep forgetting you don't expect things thrown at you!" I gasped for air as I pulled the shorts from my face. Thorin smiled over at me, a hint of guilt played with his strong features, looking almost adorable if he hadn't just thrown clothes at me. That bugger. I pushed my glasses back into place and rubbed my nose, it really hurt actually, but I won't tell him that, it might upset him.

"It's okay. I guess I'll just have to learn to catch" I joked, I looked around the living room again, where the hell was the toilet? "Err; which door was the bathroom again?" I asked, grabbing the clothes and bundling them into my arms. Thorin gestured to the door nearest the stairs; I gave him my signature smile and hurried into the bathroom. It was only a small bathroom, with a toilet and a sink against a wall. A Led Zeppelin poster hung above the toilet. I quickly changed from my jeans and pulled the shorts on, they fitted okay, they didn't fall down but they were baggy on my thighs. I tugged Thorin's shirt off, giving it one last sniff letting his scent fill my head. Sighing softly to myself I grabbed the other shirt and pulled it over my head. I glanced down at myself, I had one of Thorin's Guns 'n' Roses shirts on and some baggy shorts, I looked fine.

I padded out of the bathroom and walked over to get my bag and shoes, turning to Thorin and announcing loudly. "Okay, I'm ready to go". Thorin jumped and whirled around, walking over the sofa to pull my shoes on. I could feel his eyes on me, not that I didn't like it when he looked at me. I wonder if he's single... by the looks of his flat he doesn't have a woman to tidy up for him, maybe he's into men, like me. I pulled on my large MU jumper and stood up, Thorin was now rooting around in the cupboard under the stairs, and he emerged with a worn faded blue jacket, leather I think.

"Okay, let's get going then." Thorin said his smile was so warm; I just wanted to look at that smile all day long. He grabbed his keys and wallet from the side and opened the door wide, I watched him as he stepped into the late morning sun, it covered his face as he basked in the warmth, and I joined him in the sun. I looked across the skyline; I could see my flat from here.

"So whereabouts do you live Bilbo?" Thorin asked, turning to the stairs, they creaked and complained under our weight, but still Thorin ventured on down the spiral staircase.

"Oh, I live just a couple of blocks away actually, I can see it from here" I pointed to an apartment that stood above the rest, my flat was on the 7thfloor and when I had a load of shopping and the elevator doesn't it makes me resent living so high up. I followed Thorin down. There was a slight breeze and it ruffled with his dark locks, I could feel my own sandy blonde curls playing in the wind.

"So you're not that far away then" Thorin replied, what's that supposed to mean? Did he want to come over? That means I'll have to stock up and clean the bathroom and the kitchen; will I need new couch pillows? No, I bought some new ones last week.

"It's only what, 15 minute walk, I walk past Starbucks on my way down, but now I don't have to go in because A) Its expensive and B) I go to Erebor Coffee now" I smiled, I heard Thorin say something but I couldn't make out what he said.

My phone beeped in my pocket. Wait a minute. I haven't checked my phone since I got to Thorin's last night. How am I still alive?! I unlocked the screen to find I had about 6 missed calls off Kili, 9 off Fili and about 30 text messages.

When Thorin reached the bottom of the stairs I sighed loudly. "Oh, for the sake of Yavanna! I have 30 unread texts and 15 missed calls" thrusting my phone into his face.

"How, by the white shores, do you have that many texts and missed calls?!" Thorin asked, completely bewildered. I laughed happily and shrugged.

"It happens every time my friends get drunk without me." I said shoving my phone back into my pocket. We continued to walk in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. We rounded a corner not long after and we now approached the gym. It wasn't a massive building; actually, it was quite small, with white peeling paint and a rusted sign with "PROFITNESS" on it. It looked cheap. By the look on Thorin's it seemed that he loved the place. I wonder what he thinks about sometimes, he always looks deep in thought. I find it really cute how his eyebrows furrow slightly.

"Huh. I thought it'd be further away" I mused almost to myself but then I heard Thorin sigh a little and look at me, his eyes filled with a lost emotion and sadness.

"Yeah, this is it, you'll probably have to sign up at the desk before we go in" He said as he heaved open what looked like an automatic door, why didn't it just open? Is it broken? I passed Thorin as he held it open for me, as we both stepped inside the doors shut by themselves. The whir the doors made as they shut sounded so smug. Bloody doors.

"Good morning, Tauriel." Thorin sighed. I looked at the woman behind the desk and the way she looked at Thorin made me dislike her almost instantly. I stood a little closer to Thorin.

"THORRIIIINNNNNNNNN" she screeched, "Fancy seeing you here" Is she that stupid? Her half arsed attempt at make-up and the way she pulled down her shirt to expose herself just made her look needy, and, oh now she's pulling papers towards herself to make her look intelligent. I swear to god. "You're looking extra muscular today" She smiled, wow, the urge to slap her is so great I think if she utters one more word I will.

"I'm here every Sunday, and I look the same as ever" Thorin said, almost as if he was annoyed. He raised a brow at me but I continued my death glare. Seriously she must be either stupid or has far too much make-up on that its stopping her brain from functioning properly. Or maybe, both.

Tauriel turned to me; oh the glare I got off her was glorious. "Who's your friend?" She asked, if only I could slap her. Thorin stepped closer to the desk.

"This is Bilbo" He said, laying a hand on my shoulder. I could feel myself relax under his warmth. "He wants to sign up" I felt his grip squeeze my shoulder and nudge me forward towards the desk. Thorin then stood back against a filing cabinet.

"Okay good! I'll just get you a form." She said to me, jumping up from her chair and walked over to the cabinet of which Thorin was leaning against. The look on his face was just pure terror. Tauriel practically pressed her chest into his face whilst she was finding papers, her face was smug and a sick smile played with her face. She opened the drawer above Thorin's head. She had him trapped between her breasts and the filing cabinet. Oh I really just want to grab her hair and drag her by it. No one harasses my Thorin.

Thorin turned his face to me and mouthed, "Help me, FOR THE LOVE OF ERU HELP ME BILBO!" he was pushing himself further into the cabinet, the metal started to complain under his weight. His face was filled with panic. If Tauriel leaned over anymore I'd have a very undelightful shot of her ass. The drawer was then suddenly slammed shut and she clutched a clean form. Thorin almost collapsed as he gasped for air and fell into an old chair.

"There you go." Tauriel said shoving the form and a pen into my chest, what's her problem? Ugh, women. I sat next to Thorin and started to fill in the form. Right, name...Bilbo Baggins date of birth, 22nd September 2890...blah blah blah...bank details, address. "Oh thank you" I mumbled as I took the broad red pen from Tauriel. I signed my name in a flourish, recapped the pen and handed everything back to her.

"So, how long has Thorin been coming here?" I asked Tauriel as she tapped away at the keyboard.

"About 5 years I think, well as long as I can remember." She smiled, walked over to the printer, and grabbed a key and a card. "Okay, just need you to sign the back of the card then it's all done!" I scribbled my signature on the card and collected my key. I walked back over to Thorin, who was again deep in thought.

I gave him my best smile; he smiled back then looked behind me with a grimace on his face. Tauriel was probably giving me daggers but I didn't really care. Thorin then rose from his seat, walked over to the door and got his own card out. Are...are those love hearts I can see? No...They are, oh my god, Tauriel signed Thorin's name with tiny love hearts! Oh my god! Thorin's face flushed madly, trying to hide the card as he swiped it across the scanner, the door opened and he walked through. I did the same only with a bit of difficultly because the bloody door had jammed and Thorin had to push it from the other side.

The gym was small and not that busy. There was a balcony to the back of the room and weights filled the bottom floor. I followed Thorin into the changing room, it was only small with two walls covered with lockers.

"You may as well put your bag in with mine, there's enough room" Thorin said with a smile as he shoved his bag in. I pulled my bag off and lifted it above my head so I could get it in the damn thing. Nope, I can't reach; I'll have to stand on my tiptoes. I caught a glance at Thorin as I struggled with my bag. Was he staring at my ass? I think he is...well if he's checking me out I might as well join in the fun. I shifted my gaze onto his chest, the way he had his strong arms crossed over his torso. I licked my bottom lip softly then chewed it a little. I then slammed the locker door shut with a tad too much force. We both blushed madly. Crap! We were both checking each other out at the same time! I feel so ashamed! I buried my face into my hands as we walked into the gym.

"Right" Thorin said loudly. "First 5 minutes on cross trainer and treadmill then we come down here for weights and stretches" God he sounded like he was running a military mission. I nodded and followed him up the stairs. There were about 8 cross trainers in a line behind a row of tread mills. Exercise bikes were placed in front of a small TV which was strangely playing re runs of Spongebob Squarepants. I climbed awkwardly onto a cross trainer as Thorin stood on the one next to me.

"I'm gunna work you so hard today" He said, a wolfish grin covered his face. Shit, what have I gotten myself into?! I swallowed loudly, I started to push at the cross trainer, making it start. Thorin set up the display for me and I started to work harder. I was out of breath by the time the 'warm up' had finished.

I could feel the sweat cover my forehead already. I panted short, sharp breaths. Thorin's voice edging me on the go faster his voice filling my mind. My thighs strained. My throat dry. I screwed my eyes shut tight.

"Come on Bilbo, your almost there" He said from behind me.

The cross trainer beeped loudly telling me to get off. My thighs felt like jelly as I stumbled off the damn thing. I gasped for a drink, grabbing Thorin's water bottle from his hands and poured the heavenly water into my mouth.

"Bastard!" I panted, "You almost killed me on that thing!" I thrusted my hand towards the machine he was leaning on. Thorin had been on the cross trainer the same length of time as me and he hadn't broken a sweat!

Thorin laughed loudly, "Haha! That was only the warm up!"

After that we did about 15 minutes on the treadmills, mainly talking about the shop and some random stuff. Thorin then took me downstairs to the weights area, there was a yoga class going on in the back of the room. Is that...is that Ori?! Yeah it is Ori! I knew he did yoga classes but I didn't know he went here. Oh my god! I'll have to go chat with him after Thorin is done killing me. Thinking about Thorin...where is he?

I turned to see Thorin lifting from what I could see about 32kg on his shoulders. I could almost every muscle in his shoulders moving under his skin. I could feel a blush crawl onto my face. I suddenly heard a soft sigh from behind me. Tauriel was leaning over the barrier; her lips were wet as if she was drooling. Oh my god she was drooling over Thorin!

I returned my full back to Thorin; his face was now red as he pushed the weights above his head. Sweat now streamed down his cheeks, down onto his chest and under the vest. The way his muscles moved hypnotised me. I just wanted to touch them.

"Are you enjoying the view laddie?" said a thick voice from behind me, I squeaked and jumped around, Dwalin stood behind me with a smug look on his face. "Cos I know I am" Holy crap! Does everyone here have the hots for Thorin?! Oh my god!

.o00o.

We stayed at the gym for another hour or so, I met some of Thorin's friends and had a brief chat with Ori. Leaving at around 1:30pm, I met some of Thorin's friends, surprisingly they were nice to me but some were weird. I then mentioned to Thorin if he wanted to go for lunch with me to my favourite elvish cafe, I did end up getting a rather dark look from him but I brushed it aside. It wasn't that far from the gym actually, about 15 minutes away.

But first we found a small market, stall holders were shouting out about their best deals and little old ladies sat knitting. Dragging Thorin into the crowd I began to scan the stalls for fresh veg. Nope that's a craft stall, ewww that's lady stuff. Is that...is that the stall I've been looking for? Yes! It is! I let go of Thorin's arm and almost sprinted to the stall. Oh fresh tomatoes. I grabbed a bunch to feel if they were firm, yes they were.

"Bifur! Fancy seeing you here" I heard Thorin shout from behind me, I turned to find a short man with dark and grey coloured hair, he had deep set eyes and what seemed to look like a half of an axe lodged into the side of his forehead. How is that man still alive?!

*"Shamukh Thorin" The man named Bifur responded. Was that Khazdul he was speaking in? I've never actually met someone who could speak it so fluently, this was an experience!

*"Zûr zataganagzu 'ala ghiluz?" I could see Thorin going over the words in his head, could he speak it too? It would be so great if he could!

"I'm fine thank you, how about you?" He answered, in full Westron. I assume Bifur can understand it but just can't speak it. This man was a strange one indeed.

*"Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg" He replied, a friendly smile brightening up the man's rough features, patting Thorin on the shoulder.

Thorin looked over at me and I gave him a look saying 'wtf is going on?!' "Bifur, this is Bilbo" He said, pointing his hands in my direction. "Bilbo, this is my old friend Bifur" I looked at the man before me; I couldn't help but look at the axe half buried in his skull.

"Errmm...hello" I stuttered, he grabbed my hand so tight it felt like my fingers where being crushed in a vice and he shook my hand with such force my shoulder almost came loose.

*"Zai dashunizu ra barufizu!" Bifur announced loudly, where his eyes going...cross eyed? They were! Okay consider me completely freaked out! I tried to smile politely but his eyes were totally creeping me out. Suddenly I was being pulled forwards into a hug, I squeaked loudly as I was pushed into this strange man's chest. His beard was rather long and with my face buried in it I was close to having a panic attack. Finally the man released me and I gasped for air, then he turned and gave Thorin another hug, I heard them talking quietly as he returned the massive hug.

Bifur let go of Thorin and turned to us both.

*"Mukhuh Mahal udnîn zu ra sanzigil umkhûh zu" and with that the man wandered back into the crowd. I watched him weave through the people until I could no longer see him.

Half mumbling to myself I said, "Thorin...You have the strangest of friends"

.o00o.

We finally made it to the café at around 2ish time; it was only small and was built into an ancient building. The sign was painted green with "The Lembas Mill" delicately hand painted onto it. I sighed at the sight of the place, this was the place I met my good friend Legolas, an elvish lad from royal descent. The small bell chimed above the door and the smell of herbal teas and burning incense sticks hit me. It was lavender today. I don't really like vegan café's, I like bacon too much.

We sat in booth at the back and I passed Thorin a menu.

"How about I buy you lunch?" It was the least I do for last night and this morning.

"You don't have to do that!" Thorin blurted, his cheeks a subtle red. "Surely you have better things to spend your money on" Oh please Thorin, it's my treat how can you turn down free lunch?!

"Really Thorin, its fine" I pressed with a light chuckle. He must be thinking that I'm always broke because I'm a student, but I can handle money pretty well. "I've already paid my bills for the month, and my pay check comes in next week" I have a jar at home where I keep all of my loose change so I always have enough money for a rainy day.

"Well if you insist" Thorin said as he scanned the menu, his face was slowly turning into a frown. I grinned softly as I glanced at my own menu; I already knew what I was having. A warm cauliflower salad.

"Bilbo?" I heard Thorin say so I looked up from the menu, "Where's all the meat?" Did he really just ask that? I couldn't help but giggle manically, oh Thorin, you are so cute sometimes. Tears started to well in my eyes as I saw his bewildered look.

"Haha, oh Thorin, you are funny. It's a vegan restaurant silly!" I started to laugh more loudly now, some of the customers starting to turn heads. Thorin looked like he was going to faint by the way his face was draining colour.

"WHAT?!"

***Khuzdul Translation**

"Shamukh Thorin." - Hail Thorin, its the equivalent of saying hello.

"Zûr zataganagzu 'ala ghiluz?" - How fare you this day?

"Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg." - All is well with Axe and Beard, Equivalent of I'm fine.

"Zai dashunizu ra barufizu!" - At your service and your families!

"Mud ganag." - I must go.

"Mukhuh Mahal udnîn zu ra sanzigil umkhûh zu." - May Mahal guide you and Mithril find you, Common farewell.


End file.
